Traditionally two processes have been used for degumming of oil which are the physical degumming and the chemical degumming processes. Back in the 1990's the enzymatic degumming process was developed based on the use of pancreatic phospholipase. Because this enzyme was non-kosher the phospholipase was eventually substituted by a microbial phospholipase A1 (Lecitase Ultra™—Novozymes, Denmark). The enzymatic process has several advantages over the chemical or the physical degumming processes including cost savings, higher yield and a more environmentally friendly process.